Italy X Germany: Wake Up Call
by Watashi-No-Saiai
Summary: Italy sneaks into Germany's room... ;) (first published fanfiction
1. Chapter 1: Sneaking into his room

Italy X Germany Germany woke up in his bed. It was still dark outside, the moon hung in the sky making the surrounding area glow with an eerie feeling to it. He picked up the clock next to his bedside peering at it in the dim moonlight. "2:30" 3 hours before his alarm would have to sound. He sat the clock down leaning back into his bed. "Why do I always wake before ze alarm?" He pondered aloud. He suddenly heard a slight ruffle in the blankets next to him. Germany froze looking at the moving cloth to his right. The ruffling stopped and in return of the now quiet air muffled "Pasta" was murmured from under the blankets. "Oh god." Germany thought picking up the blankets only slightly to see the small Italian man under the soft cloth. "Feliciano." Germany said softly pulling the blankets enough so he could see his face. "Ludwig?" Italy said now leaning up rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing here? How did you even get into my room aside from getting into the house?" Italy chuckled his adorable laugh. "You don't remember giving me a key?" Germany pondered not recalling such an event. Surely if he had gave Italy a key he would have remembered giving it to him. Italy dangled the key between the 2 in the dark. "Iz don't remember giving that to you." Italy leaned into Germany laughing a little sweeter. "I'm sure you don't you were drunk!" His voice had risen a tiny bit toward the end of his sentence causing Germany to raise his finger to his lips to tell the Italian to quiet down. Italy giggled as he rapped his arms around the strong German. "Germany we are alone!" His voice had gotten to loud again. "Feliciano! Shh if your heard I don't want Prussia to walk in and get the wrong idea!" Italy got off the bed locking the door carefully with his nimble fingers. Italy leaned against the door smiling goofy. "We really are alone!" His voice didn't reach as high as it was before but you could tell he was quiet excited. Germany sigh partly in relief and partly in curiosity, "What are we going to do now that you locked that door?" His heart raced as he looked at the smiling Italian Man. "Come on Germany! Let's have fun!" Germany blushed thinking of all the times he had said that to him in his bedroom. "Fine…" Germany grumbled looking away from Italy. "Yayah!" Italy cried as quiet as he could running over to the tough blond. He rapped his arms around Germany softly pecking him on the lips before returning to his hug. Germany laughed taking up the face of Italy in his hands. "I've told you this every time! Pecks don't count as a kiss." Germany leaning in passionately kissing Italy on the lips. Somewhere during this process Germany had slipped his tongue inside Italy's mouth. Their tongue's danced around each other for a moment before Italy pulled away in need of air. His face blushing brightly as he wiped the string of saliva connecting the two. "What, cold feet already?" Germany snickered looking at the trembling Italian. "N-no! I um…" Italy's face burned red. "Oh Halt die Klappe and kiss me!" Germany said pulling the Italian in again kissing him tensely on the lips once more. Italy suddenly felt his pants tighten, as he had never changed out of his regular clothes. Every single time it was Germany who took charge. Never Italy. Italy was usually the one to get cold feet in the middle and chicken out. They pulled away for a second. Germany smiled looking at Italy who still flushed red. 'Now's my chance!' Italy thought He grabbed Germany's head pulling him and kissing him. This time he stuck his tongue into Germany's mouth. He ran his hands through the blonde's messy hair gripping it everyone in a while as Germany slipped his hands under Italy's shirt. This caused Italy to pull himself closer to Germany. They parted leaving a string of spit to dangle between each other. Italy raised himself as soon as Germany began to kiss his neck. Germany suddenly bit down causing Italy to yelp in pain. Germany began to suck the soft skin on Italy's neck. "You woke me up…" Germany gasped as he parted from Italy's neck. "That's punishable by death…" He said before pressing his lips to Italy's collarbone. Italy bit Germany's ear lightly as he sucked on his collarbone. At moment "Ahh! L-Ludwig!" Germany after suddenly hearing Italy cry out like that he felt his pajama bottoms feel a size smaller. His heart raced as he ran his hands along the back of the Italian. His face grew hot as he kissed Italy on the neck. "Italy tells me if you want to stop." Germany finally said as he grabbed Italy by the face once more. Italy nodded not wanting to stop this. He felt confident now that he had at least made a move. Italy pulled Germany in once more kissing him. They went back and forth allowing each other's tongues to intrude in each other's mouth. Germany finally picked Italy up flopping him on his bed. Germany leaned down once more French kissing Italy then running his tongue down to Italy's collarbone. Italy finally cried out in pain of his pants feeling another size smaller. "Beruhigen I'll unbuckle them ok?" Italy nodded in need of the relief of his tight pants. "Oh Germania!" Italy cried once more in his rich Italian accent as the German began un-buckling his pants. He peered up at Germany. "What?" Germany beckoned. Italy looked at him down blushing red as a tomato. "Don't be to rough." He said quietly. Germany chuckled now unzipping his pants. Italy sighed greatly in relief of the pain. Germany climbed atop him grinding his hips into Italy's. "AYE!" Italy cried as Germany proceeded to do this harder and harder each time. "I—said—not-so-hard!" Italy partially begged in between each thrust. "This is what you get dummkopf for waking me at 2:30 in the morning." Germany began to kiss Italy again. This time a big rougher, slamming his tongue into Italy's and biting the bottom of his lip. All Italy could do was with stand the intense thrusting and lip biting till Germany pulled away for air. "L-Ludwig." Italy gasped even though his pants were just un-buckled. "Do you care for more Feliciano?" Germany asked with a smirk on his face. 


	2. Chapter 2: And it continues

Italy's eyes watered as Germany continued to thrust. Finally Germany couldn't stand how tight his pajama pants had gotten and began to unbutton them carefully and slowly just to tease the poor Italian. "Don't take it personal but I love to tease you." Germany said not looking at Italy. "R-really? That's just mean though Ludwig! It's unfair too!" Italy pouted as he watched the German un-button his pants. "Promise you won't chick out half way this time Italy? It's gotten old. I hate playing the mouse and you the cat. You just decide when you don't want to play with me anymore and leave me alone. I can't stand it anymore. Stop teasing me!" Italy laughed as Germany finally got his last button un-done. "You mean how you've been teasing me for the past 5 minutes? Your just crazy Germany! But I love that about you! 3" Germany laughed as he removed his shirt . "I won't tease you that much. See I just removed my shirt for you." Italy blushed. "Germany! You're teasing me right now!" Germany leaned down kissing Italy on the neck. This sent shivers down the Italian's spine. 'Take charge…' Italy thought to himself. Italy leaned up pulling Germany down even tough his hands were still fumbling with his pant button. "You're taking to lonnnng!" Italy complained as he licked the back on Germany's ear sweetly. "I like to tease you…" Germany grumbled moving his hands to Italy's back once more. Germany looked at him caringly for a moment before placing that smirk of his back on his face. "Just… do it! 3" Germany removed on of his hands from Italy's back and placing it in the opening of his pants. Germany squeezed feeling pleasure in seeing the painful yet delighted face that grew on Italy. "Feliciano…" Germany whispered as he continued to squeeze. This coaxed many pleasured noises from Italy. Ludwig finally decided to take it a step further placing his hands inside of Italy's boxers. Italy moaned as he clutched the bed's sheets and blankets. His moan wasn't loud at all which convinced Germany to do this harder. Ludwig leaned down French kissing the Italian. "Do you feel pleasure?" Germany whispered into Italy's ear. Italy nodded blushing red as tears formed in his eyes.

Italy didn't feel in charge in anymore. His eyes welded with tears out of pleasure and disappointment. 'Do something!' he though as Germany removed his hands from his boxers and returned to thrusting. Italy leaned up wrapping his arms around Germany. "Is this to much for you liebe?" Italy froze hearing the word liebe. "Did you call me love?" Italy asked in complete shock. Germany nodded kissing his ear. Italy's heart raced his face burned with embarrassment, as he had never heard Germany say that to anyone. This convinced Italy to get enough courage to switch positions with Germany. 'Now! Do it now!' Italy thought to himself as he slipped his hand inside of Germany's pants. His face blushed and he shivered as he touched Germany. "Your so shy." Germany said in a tone that sounded like he was mocking Italy. 'You can do it Italy! Your not shy!' Italy though to himself as he began to squeeze. Germany cried out in pain, but it was a clearly pleasured cry. This aroused Italy making him tight again. The blush returned to his face as Germany returned his hands to his boxers. "G-Germany I'm about too- I can't-!" Italy couldn't finish his sentence as he could feel everything he was trying to tell Germany about come out of him. He sighed in relief as he flopped on top of Germany who had removed his hands from is boxers which was now covered in white. "Ihre so einfach. (Your so easy)" Germany sighed as he pulled his Italian lover close to him once more. Italy smiled even though it didn't seem like a complement. Anything that came from Germany's mouth was far from sounding like a compliment. "What's that suppose to mea—mmmghh!" Italy was cut off by Germany pressing his lips roughly against his. He immediately parted his lips so Germany could slip his tongue in his mouth like he usually pleased. Germany slipped his hands up Italy's shirt wrapping them around his back as he slowly thrusted into the helpless Italy. "Sie wollen nicht kontrolliert werden, nicht wahr? (You like to be controlled don't you?" Germany whispered into his ear as his thrusting picked up speed again. Tears began to form in Italy's eyes and he could feel the warmth of his blood press to his cheeks as he withstood the sexual punishments his lover was currently inflicting on him. In response to the way Germany was talking Italy quietly cried "Germania per favore! (Germany please!)" "Sie wirklich brauchen Strafe nicht? (You really do need punishment don't you?)" Italy's eye widened as Germany pulled his pant's down completely. "COSA STAI FACENDO? (What are you doing?)" Italy almost cried. Germany placed his hand to Italy's mouth. "Shh. Italy don't worry." Moments passed before Germany slowly pulled his own pants down just to tease is lover. Germany pulled his lover over ripping his shirt from his chest in the excitement of the moment. "Aye! Germany! Be careful…" Italy's voice sounding overly timid. "Sind Sie bereit, Italien? (Are you ready Italy?)" Italy nodded knowing he was not prepared at all. At the tone of his voice Germany's hips buckled against Italy's. Grinding carefully against him. All Italy could do was let the small groans slip from the back of his throat. "Mmmgh!" Italy moaned under the intense kissing. Germany suddenly swung the blankets over both of the men smiling wildly as he did so. Quickly Germany stuck 2 fingers it Italy's mouth almost gagging him. "Nghhh-German—mmghhah!" Germany swirled his fingers around his tongue while lifting his chin the entire time. He clutched he jaw to the point it was very painful. "Ngghhh-Germ-aghh-any!" "Ihr so fest! (Your so tight!)" Italy blushed not expecting him to say that out loud. As quickly as Germany had stuck his hands in his mouth he placed them in Italy. Italy grunted loudly causing Germany to place a hand over his mouth. "Sie darum betteln müssen! (You need to beg for it!)"

**AUTHOR NOTE: Hehe… so yeah I'm enjoying dragging this out. Sorry. I'll update soon.**


End file.
